Luna de miel, otra vez
by Candy Belle Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward se van de luna de miel, otra vez, mientras dejan a Reneesmee a cargo de la familia. Disfruta con ellos los lugares que visitarán.


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba escribiendo un capitulo de otro fic y pense que sería interesante, es una de las tantas lunas de miel de Bella y Edward, bueno va a tener varios destinos, espero que les guste =)**

* * *

**Luna de miel: otra vez?**

**Bella POV**

Estabámos en la sala platicando nuestros planes para el próximo mes, mi vida ahora era tan feliz, nada empañaba mi felicidad, esta vez sería una luna de miel, y la familia se quedaría cuidando a nuestra pequeña Reneesmee, la luz de mis ojos, aunque ahora ya no era tan pequeña, más bien era una especie de adolescente con mentalidad de 30 con las hormonas algo alborotadas por Jake, mi mejor amigo ahora casi mi yerno.

Edward había planeado una luna de miel, la numero 10, jaja bueno creo que eran mas, pero estas 10 eran las oficiales, esta vez daríamos un largo paseo por el mundo.

-Un mes se van un mes? Pregunto Rosalie, asombrada

-Si, porque te molesta? Dijo Edward

-Pues si, la verdad si, van a dejar a Reneesmee sola?

-No va a estar sola Rose, ustedes estarán aquí, Alice me dijo que no prevé visitas durante un tiempo, al menos lo que dure nuestro viaje, le conteste

-Bueno esta bien pero y el perro sarnoso que? Dijo Rose

-Rose, sabes que no me gusta que te expreses así de él, además el sabe cuidar a Reneesmee.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, quien la va a cuidar de el? Pregunto exaltada.

-No exageres Rose, el nunca le haría daño y lo sabes

-Esta bien, lárguense, después no chillen si pasa algo.

-Ya Rose, no pasará nada malo, tranquilízate

-Bueno y a donde piensan ir esta vez, pregunto Alice

-Para que me preguntas si ya lo sabes Alice?

-Bueno es que todavía no esta muy claro, te veo cambiar de destino cada 10 minutos y la verdad me estas desesperando, decídete Edward

-Creo que ese es asunto mío no crees? Dijo Edward

-Ay como quieras , dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

-A veces eres muy irritante Alice

-Lo se, no te encanta? Dijo muy contenta

-Bueno ya planeare el resto sobre la marcha. Mañana nos vamos. Dijo Edward

Al día siguiente ya teníamos las cosas empacadas y todo listo

Al pie de las escaleras en la casa grande Alice sostenía tres maletas tamaño gigante.

-Alice pero ya tenía guardado mi equipaje dije un poco molesta

-Si, ya se Bella pero empacaste puras cosas que ya pasaron de temporada, te verás mejor con estos modelitos dijo mientras agitaba las maletas frente a mi

-Esta bien Alice, no tienes remedio, me llevare eso, dije mientras tomaba esas maletas y dejaba las que ya tenía listas.

-Yupi, si ya verás me lo vas agradecer cuando regreses, estoy segura.

-Lo dudo pero bueno; Reneesmee segura que vas a estar bien? Le dije a mi dulce hija.

-Claro mama ya no soy una bebe, ustedes diviértanse , dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Esta bien cariño, pórtate bien dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

Rose volvió a insistir con su pregunta de cuanto tiempo estaríamos fuera.

-Como un mes le respondí.

Como siempre Jake estaba haciendo planes en su mente para las vacaciones que significaba este viaje sin nosotros. Edward pudo ver por donde iban sus pensamientos

_Si claro, en ese momento pense un millón de cosas, pero confiaria en mi hija y su buen juicio. _

-Ness promete que te portaras bien le dijo Edward otra vez.

-Si papa ya te dije que si, bueno váyanse o perderán el avión

Nos despedimos y salimos con rumbo al aeropuerto, llegamos rápido ya que Edward conducía como loco, antes no entendía porque me asustaba su manera de conducir, ahora me parecía tan normal. Estuvimos arreglando los papeles y nuestros pases de abordar, esperamos que anunciarán nuestro vuelo, y aunque Edward no me quiso decir a donde ibamos, no le quedo más remedio cuando estabamos a punto de subir al avión.

-París, iremos a París? dije asombrada

-Si, no te agrada la idea?, pense que te gustaría conocer París de noche, es muy romantico, te encantara Bella, los paseos a la luz de la luna a la orilla del Sena.

-Claro que me gusta la idea, que romántico eres.

-Ya me conoces soy un romantico empedernido.

Dicho esto subimos al avion y la azafata le lanzo una mirada a Edward, que ni se dio cuenta, yo si me di cuenta y fue cuando trate de que mi mano izquierda quedara sobre su hombro para que viera la roca que adornaba mi dedo medio, y se diera cuenta que el ya tenía dueña.

-Cariño no seas celosa, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

_-Demonios estan casados,que lástima, estaba tan bueno... habia murmurado la azafata._

-Si pero ella no lo sabía, ahora lo sabe

-Esta bien pero controla tus ataques de celos, dijo mientras me levantaba la cara y evaluar mi expresión.

-Ohh Edward te amo dije mientras me perdía en la magnificencia de sus ojos, dorados como el caramelo.

En ese momento olvide que estabamos en el avión y me deje llevar por la pasión que tenían sus labios. Al parecer estabamos muy fuera de tono, no creo que fuera bien visto que nos estuvieramos comiendo a besos en frente de todos y no eran dulces y tiernos besos nooo, eran besos cargados de pasión, una pasión capaz de incendiarnos sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Alguien carraspeo y nos separamos avergonzados por nuestro desenfreno.

-Ups creo que nos pasamos, dijo mientras guardaba la compostura

-Si, ahora contrólate y guarda eso para cuando estemos solos

Estabamos a punto de aterrizar y el viaje fue muy placentero en brazos de mi marido, llegamos justo cuando caía el sol, ahora a recorrer Paris.

* * *

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen reviews, gracias a todos los que me añaden a su lista de favoritos, pero no les cuesta dejar un review plis**

**reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,revie****ws,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews,reviews**


End file.
